Candy Stores
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: I really have no idea what to say. First ever crossover. Please review


**Me: Hey, I'm Kirin, for those who don't know me! Three things. One: I'm new to crossovers. Two: I'm new to Death Note fanfics. And three: This is totally random; really I have no idea why I'm even writing this.**

**Taruto: Are you finally leaving me alone?**

**Me: Sorry, Tar, no can do!**

**Taruto: So you just have a new victim?**

**L: Victim?**

**Pudding: BBs Evil Little Sister doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Death Note, nanoda!**

**Me: What the monkey said!**

* * *

I'm Kirin, half alien, half mew, and all detective extrodonare! Lately I've been working with L to stop Kira! My cousin and his not-quite-yet-official girlfriend have been helping us.

I put two more sugar cubes into my tea as L did the same. It had been two weeks, fourteen days, since L or I had left this room. The curtains were shut and it seemed that the only light came from the computers and a crack under the door, one that I had always complained about, and the only people we saw were L's butler, Watari, my cousin, Taruto, and his 'BFF', Pudding.

"Come on you two! You're going to die of a lack in vitamin D levels or something if you don't get out of here!" Taruto yelled, turning on the light, being over dramatic.

L and I cringed in the light.

Pudding nodded, her blond plats shaking as she did so. "Pudding agrees, nanoda. Kirin Onee-chan is being so boring, nanoda!"

L and I put more sugar into our cups. "No," we said in unison, picking up some cake.

"Come on, cuz, you need to get out!" Taruto shouted, trying to pull me from my owl position. I observed that Pudding was doing the same to L.

"No," we said again, adding more sugar to our tea.

My cousin sighed and grabbed my arm, then teleported me out of the hotel. I grumbled and L and Pudding appeared a few second later. I stood sloughed and was really annoyed. I hadn't even been able to my shoes on. It seemed L was the same.

"I'm so going to get you for this, Taruto," I grumbled. He didn't seem to care.

We walked around, past a bakery that made L's mouth water, as well as mine. I occurred to me that we had left our cakes back in our room.

"You two midgets owe us cake," I told the midgets. Taruto growled at being called a midget.

"I'm not a midget," he snapped, turning to face us.

"That doesn't change the fact that you owe us cake," I said, dismissing him.

"Plus, there is a 67% chance that you are a midget for your age, as Pudding is younger than you and taller," L said in monotone.

"Stop talking like Pai…" Taruto and I mumbled, while Pudding just laughed like the monkey she was.

"L Onii-chan is a lot like Pai Onii-chan, nanoda. Except he's cooler, nanoda," Pudding put out, feeling happy.

We talked for a while until we reached a shop. A candy shop. I was drooling, as was L, Taruto, and Pudding.

Pudding was the first to recover. "Pudding dibs the candy drops, nanoda!" she yelled running in.

"Wait up, monkey girl," Taruto called after her, slightly levitating as he 'ran' in.

"Are they always like this around candy?" L asked.

"No, they are always like this, full stop," I corrected. I don't exactly like correcting the smartest person in the world, but it does make me feel important.

I walked in with L behind me. We first looked at the sour straps, I grabbed ten packets. I then lead the way to the bubble gum, and I took five buckets of that. L then pulled me over to the panda crackers, which we out of stock by the time we left that area for the lollipops. I wasn't very interested in any but the sour sherbet ones.

We then decided to pay up and leave because if we didn't, the candy store wouldn't have any stock left.

We waited for the kids to get out, and they had around four bags full of candy drops… EACH!

"I'll call Pai and Lettuce so they know you're going to be on sugar high," I sighed, pulling out my phone.

At the end of my phone call, I grabbed L's arm, and teleported us back to the hotel room. Our cakes were still there, untouched.

Watari then came in. "Master L, Miss Kirin, where did all this candy come from?" he asked.

"Oh, it just showed up in here," I lied, stifling a giggle.

"Master L, is this true?" Watari asked.

"Yes it is, Watari. Now please go back to the NPA and keep an eye on the Kira task force," L ordered.

* * *

**Me: Yup! First ever cross over FINISHED!**

**L: Please review… or I'll get you arrested.**

**Me: Lawli, don't be mean.**


End file.
